The second half of the twentieth century saw remarkable advancements in medical technology. Tests, equipment, and procedures such as CAT scans, PET scans, MRI, arthroscopy, laparoscopy, laser eye surgery, and many other tests, equipment, and procedures that became prevalent during that period have contributed to improving the ability of health professionals to diagnose and treat ailments.
It is desired to provide a new medical technology. The desired technology will support the treatment of medical ailments in a non-invasive, non-cytotoxic manner. For example, protein structure in living, healthy tissue is in a state of alignment. This is most evident in the connective tissue that holds the body together where the alignment of collagen fibers is stable. However, protein structures break down as cells die or are damaged. These waste proteins are easily removed by a healthy, functioning lymph system. When the lymph system has become congested or even clogged and it can no longer efficiently flush these wastes, these useless proteins become trapped in the interstitium (the area between the living cells in connective tissue). Such non-functional proteins have the same properties of attraction as functioning proteins, though as they organize, their structures are completely random and characterized by instability. This is called fibrotic condition of the interstitium. The instability of these non-functional proteins causes them to attract water and hold it via electrical bonding, resulting in swelling and further congestion—a condition known as edema. With a clogged lymphatic system continuing to fill with waste proteins and other toxins, organs lose their ability to remove wastes through the lymph system. The result can be the development of many different kinds of pathologies in the body. It is desired to provide a medical technology that effectively and non-invasively treats lymphedema by separating the non-functioning proteins and releasing the retained water, thus restoring natural lymph fluidity and greatly enhancing the delivery of waste material to the organs and nodes responsible for waste elimination.
In another example, the medical benefits of ozone have been studied for many years. The Max Planck Institute in Germany developed a premise of injecting ozone into cancerous tumors of critical care patients. When ozone was injected, it was observed that the cancer disease was devitalized, as cancer cells cannot live in an oxygenated environment. Ozone therapies are available in many countries. However, there are concerns about toxicity of ozone. As a result, the United States Food and Drug Administration has never approved ozone generators or ozone gas for treating any medical condition. It is desired to provide a medical technology that permits the non-invasive delivery of the benefits of ozone treatment, but avoids the toxic side effects.